1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors. More particularly, example embodiments relate to image processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a photo-detection device that converts optical signals including image and/or distance (i.e., depth) information about an object into electrical signals. Various types of image sensors, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors, CMOS image sensors (CISs), etc., have been developed to provide high quality image information about the object. Recently, a three-dimensional (3D) image sensor is being researched and developed which provides depth information as well as two-dimensional image information.
The three-dimensional image sensor may obtain the depth information using infrared light or near-infrared light as a light source. In a conventional three-dimensional image sensor, resolution of depth data of the three-dimensional image sensor is lower than resolution of two-dimensional color data.